1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a base of the golf bag.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a golf bag base 10 of the prior art is provided with a horizontal underside 11 and an inclined underside 12. The horizontal underside 11 is provided with a locating slot 111 and is capable of cooperating with an action plate 13 by a pivoting member 14 which is located in the locating slot 111 and is provided with a pivoting hole 141. The action plate 13 is provided with a pivoting hole 131 and a retaining block 132. The action plate 13 is fastened pivotally with the pivoting member 14 by a pivot 15 which is received in the pivoting hole 141 of the pivoting member 14 and the pivoting hole 131 of the action plate 13. The retaining block 132 of the action plate 13 is intended to retain a drive rod 16 of the golf bag.
When the golf bag is tilted, the action plate 13 swivels to stay close to the inclined underside 12, as shown in FIG. 2. The drive rod 16 is thus activated.
Such a prior art golf bag base 10 as described above is defective in design in that it is complicated in construction, and that it is not cost-effective, and further that its rejection rate is relatively high.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a novel golf bag base which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art golf bag base described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a golf bag base comprising a main body and an action plate pivoted to the main body. The main body is provided with a horizontal underside and an inclined underside, one of which is provided with a receiving slot. The receiving slot is provided in the inner wall with two pivoting holes opposite in location to each other. The action plate is provided with two pivoting projections opposite in location to each other. The action plate is pivoted to the main body such that the two pivoting projections of the action plate are respectively engaged with the two pivoting holes of the receiving slot of the main body.
The foregoing objective, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.